Cold Snow and Warm Spring
by Mayuri-Elize-Ackart
Summary: POVs of Naruto characters during the first movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. SasuNaru.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Movie; Naruto: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow.

**Note: IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE FIRST MOVIE OF NARUTO, THEN SOME OF THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE!!! AND OBVIOUSLY THERE ARE SPOILERS!!!**

Warning: Implies about yaoi; boy x boy, if you don't like there's the back button. If you haven't watched the 1st movie of Naruto, don't read unless you don't mind spoilers. This starts a little after the Hex Crystal is inserted, where Naruto is sinking in the water because of Doto's attack.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Sakura, how close are they?" I asked, after dodging another attack from the enemy.

"Hold on a sec!"

"I got it, 20 degrees left in 5 seconds, 30 meters out, you gotta aim for that branch!"

"Right!" Wires attached to kunais flung out and attacked themselves to form a net.

"Give it up."

I was jumping around, looking for Naruto, who had run off without us. I was getting worried that he would do something reckless for that Princess of the Snow, again.

_Seriously? The last time was climbing up a rope in mid air! **And** outrunning a train! God damn it!_

I could feel a growl in my throat at the mere thought of the two being together alone.

_**How** could I have let Naruto slip away again?!_

"Narutooo!!!!" I froze at the high pitched voice. _What had happened to Naruto?_

I quickened my pace toward the voice, only to see Doto slam Naruto into the cold waters below.

_How **dare** he hurt Naruto?!_

Rage filled me, and I charged with a Chidori at Doto, cracking the ying-yang symbol on his Chakra Armor.

He flung me back into a block of ice, everything was blurry, and I screamed for Naruto to finish him off, screaming his name again for good measure until I only saw blackness.  


* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

"Naruto!!!"

I heard Sasuke's voice calling for me, and I wanted to surface, but I couldn't do it alone.

_Oi, Kyuubi, this is a good time for you to come out and help!_

_**Hmph.**_ That was the only reply I got, until the weird contraption on my stomach broke.

Kyuubi's chakra filled me, as I used Multi-Shadow Clone Justu and burst through the water, reappearing in front of Doto.

"It's payback time! With interest!" I screamed at him.

Doto said something I couldn't hear, and then unleashed his Twin Black Dragon Blizzard Justu, demolishing all but one shadow clone and me.

"It's over!" He let out an evil laugh.

Cocky bastard thought I was dead and finished, huh? Well I'll show him!

"Not done yet! I told you... It's over when justice prevails and evil loses! It's gonna be a happy ending!" I said, behind him, readying my Rasengan.

"Naruto! I believe in you! You're the strongest ninja I know!"

Koyuki says she believes in me,_ finally! … Not that I really needed her to say that it... _"I could have told you that!"

I charge at Doto, as the glaciers start shining like rainbows, as well as my Rasengan.

"Rainbow Chakra! Just like in the movie!" I hear Sakura exclaim.

Doto slams smack into a rainbow glacier, how awful, a natural beauty destroyed because of him.

Suddenly, all the ice and snow disappears and spring appears, as I slump down in exhaustion.

We watch together, the scene with Koyuki and her father, as she sheds her first tears in a while.

* * *

**Back with Sasuke:**

**Sakura's POV:**

I smile sadly as I find Sasuke, wounded. I start healing his wounds, as he opens his eyes.

"Sakura? Where's Naruto? Is it over?"

I blink back tears, Sasuke only cares for Naruto, I'll only be a friend.

"Y-yea, it's over."

Sasuke sighs in relief and rolls over, his back towards me.

"Neh, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"D-do you love Naruto?"

I watched as Sasuke stiffen and slowly turn to face me.

There was a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

He wouldn't say anything.

A few tears slipped down my cheek, and I sobbed into my hands.

Sasuke threw a pack of tissue at me and refused to meet my eyes.

"I-I always knew that you loved Naruto, and would never return my feelings, but-"

"You can't help who you fall in love with." He ended for me.

We fell into an uncomfortable silence, until Kakashi appeared, telling us to follow him.

We followed him, to find Naruto knocked out on the grass, and covered with scratches. Koyuki was stroking Naruto's cheek like an older sister would. … At least that's what I thought it looked like.

_Apparently to Sasuke, it didn't look like a sibling moment at all_, I thought as I looked silently at Sasuke, as he did his best to contain his jealousy. I could still see one of his hands curled into a fist; his fingernails biting into his palm. Anymore pressure and his hands would start bleeding.

I decided to try helping Sasuke get Koyuki away from Naruto."Kakashi, should I heal him?"

"No. We'll leave the doctors to heal him. Sasuke, could you carry Naruto to the hospital?"

I looked at Kakashi in surprise, and saw that he had a mischievous glint in his eye.

Guess Kakashi is more observant than others.

* * *

**Moving ahead to Koyuki and Team 7's talk (If you haven't watched the movie you won't get where I am):**

"So you're going to retire from acting to be princess of the snow?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, I'm going to do both. I'd be crazy to give it up now! See ya guys!"

We watched as she ran off to give her fans autographs.

"Crap! I should have gotten her autograph too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I've already taken care of that."

"Ehhh?!!" Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto's eyes were bulging, staring at Sasuke.

Hiding his blush to the best of his best abilities, Sasuke held up and envelope with a rainbow and stars, giving it to Naruto.

We all watched Naruto as he slowly opened the envelope and pull out a picture of him and Koyuki with an autograph that said, "Good luck with becoming Hokage!"

Sasuke watched Naruto with a soft look, and maybe a tinge of jealousy at Koyuki, but was amused at Naruto's reaction at the autograph picture.

_It's amazing how he can change people, and me as well... There's no one I care about more than you, Uzumaki Naruto._


End file.
